Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4
Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution IV is the fourth game in the Revolution series. It makes a few firsts: First game to switch from English to Japanese voice acting as a North American release, the first to include a storyline from the manga, the first to include the largest number of characters in a Naruto game (that's 89, if you didn't realize), and the first to feature tag-team story modes. It is also on the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo Wii U. *The game will have about 350 playable characters from Part I and Part II. *The storyline goes up until the Invasion of Pain arc. *The graphics have now officially improved. *This is the first Clash of Ninja game that allows you to switch from English to Japanese versions (Second, if counting the PAL version of Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3). *Tag-team battle modes have been confirmed. *This will be the first Clash of Ninja title to be released on a console other than the Nintendo Gamecube and/or Wii: Clash of Ninja Revolution 4 will also be available for the Nintendo Wii U. As far as everything goes, still going put up any more good information until December 4th, 2014; Which is when the idea will be done. See ya' around... Characters Roster *Naruto Uzumaki (can enter a Demon Fox Mode, One-Tailed form, Two-Tailed form and Three-Tailed form, also playable in a Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Naruto, also playable in an Tailed Beast Mode) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Sage Naruto (can enter a Four-Tailed form, Five-Tailed form, Six-Tailed form, Imperfect Tailed Beast Mode, Seven-Tailed form and Eight-Tailed form) *Sasuke Uchiha (can activate Sharingan, also playable with Kirin Sasuke, also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Akatsuki form, also playable in an Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke, also playable in an Susanoo Sasuke, also playable in an Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke, also playable in an Susanoo Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Sai *Sakura Haruno (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Kakashi Hatake (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable with ANBU form, also playable with Akatsuki form) *Yamato (also playable with ANBU form) *Iruka Umino *Rock Lee (can activate Eight Gates, Gate of Rest, Gate of Life and Gate of Healing) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Neji Hyuga (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Hizashi Hyuga *Tenten (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Might Guy (can activate Eight Gates, Gate of Rest, Gate of View and Gate of Healing) *Kiba Inuzuka (also playable in a Food Pills) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Akamaru *Shino Aburame (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Hinata Hyuga (can activate Byakugan, also playable in an Awakened form) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Hanabi Hyuga (can activate Byakugan) *Hiashi Hyuga *Kurenai Yuhi *Shikamaru Nara (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Choji Akimichi (also playable in a Super Expansion Jutsu) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Ino Yamanaka (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Asuma Sarutobi *Kotetsu Hagane *Jiraiya (also playable in a Imperfect Sage Mode form) *Tsunade (can activate Mitotic Regeneration) *Yugao Uzuki *Gaara (also playable in a Sand Platform) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Kankurõ (also playable with Puppet Scorpion Mode) (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Temari (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Baki *Itachi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable in a Susanoo form, also playable with ANBU form) *Kisame Hoshigaki (also playable in an Samehada Fusion Mode) *Deidara (also playable in a Flying Art) *Sasori (also playable while in Hiruko and Human Puppet Mode) *Tobi (can activate Sharingan, also playable with Masked Man form) *Hidan (also playable in a Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (also playable in a Shinzo Mode) *Yahiko *Pain (Deva, Asura, Human, Preta and Naraka Paths playable, also playable white in 2 Animal Paths) *Konan *Nagato *Nagato's Father *Nagato's Mother *Zetsu *Orochimaru *Dosu Kinuta *Zaku Abumi *Kin Tsuchi *Kabuto Yakushi (also playable white in Kabutomaru) *Suigetsu (also playable with Akatsuki form) *Karin (also playable with Akatsuki form) *Jugo (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3, also playable with Akatsuki form) *Haku (TS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Zabuza Momochi (TS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Mizuki *Anko Mitarashi (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Hashirama Senju (also playable in a Sage Mode form) *Mito Uzumaki *Tobirama Senju *Butsuma Senju *Itama Senju *Kawarama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Konohamaru Sarutobi (PTS form has no Senzai Ninriki) *Jirõbõ (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Kidõmaru (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Tayuya (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Sakon and Ukon (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Kimimaro (also playable in a Curse Mark form, Curse Mark Mode Stage 2 and Curse Mark Mode Stage 3) *Towa *Komachi *Bando *Kagura *Chiyo *A (can activate Lightning Release Armor) *Killer B (can enter a Four-Tailed Version 1 form, Seven-Tailed Version 1 form and Eight-Tailed Version 2 form) *C *Darui *Minato Namikaze *Kushina Uzumaki *Young Kakashi *Obito Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Rin Nohara (can enter a Three-Tailed Isobu form) *Danzõ Shimura (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Torune *Fu *Mei Terumí *Ao (can activate Byakugan) *Chõjurõ *Õnoki *Akatsuchi *Kurotsuchi *Madara Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, also playable in an Susanoo form, also playable with Susanoo Kurama Mode) *Izuna Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Tajima Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Shisui Uchiha (can activate Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan) *Second Mizukage *Fourth Kazekage *Mu *Third Raikage *Third Kazekage *Dan Katõ *Midare *Aoi Rokushõ *Ryusui *Shigure *Ugatsu *Yudachi *Fugaku Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Hikaku Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Inabi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Chiriku *Yugito Nii (can enter a Two-Tailed Matatabi form) *Yagura (can enter a Three-Tailed Isobu form) *Rõshi (can enter a Four-Tailed Son Goku form) *Han (can enter a Five-Tailed Kokuõ form) *Utakata (can enter a Six-Tailed Saiken form) *Fu (can enter a Seven-Tailed Chõmei form) *Nawaki *Kagami Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Setsuna Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Tekka Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Teyaki Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Uruchi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Yakumi Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Yashiro Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Mikoto Uchiha (can activate Sharingan) *Tõka Senju *Dark Naruto *Kinkaku (can enter a Six-Tailed Version 2 Kurama form) *Ginkaku *Hoheto Hyuga *Hyuga Elder *Uzumaki Clan Leader *Hagoromo Õtsutsuki (can enter a Ten-Tailed Shinju form) Enemies *Kagari *Mubi *Oboro *Samurai Stages *Ramen Ichiraku *Ninja Academy *Hokage Monument *Hidden Leaf Village Gates (Day, Night) *White Forest of Dead Trees *Great Naruto Bridge (Day, Mist) *Gamabunta's Chamber *Akatsuki Hideout *Orochimaru's Hideout *Tenchi Bridge *Mount Myõboku *Land of Rain *Hospital Rooftop *Lair of the Uchiha *Land of Rivers *Hidden Sand Village Gates (Day, Night) *Great Toad Sage's Monument *Silent Shrine *The Final Valley 1 *The Final Valley 2 *Hidden Mist Village Gates *Ichiraku Ramen Shop Evening *Leaf Forest (Day, Night) *Hidden Leaf Pillar Chamber *Chunin Exams Finals *Hidden Leaf Riverside *Forest Hideout *Warehouse Road *Tanzaku Castle *Hidden Eddy Village Gates (Destroyer) Trivia *With the release date of the Wii U stated for release on December 4th, 2014, do you think that we will be seeing the 4th installment in the Clash of Ninja series? Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Naruto Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:2014 video games